


An Alternate Sort Of Revenge

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asking The Ex For Sex Tips, Bad sex to good sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, M/M, Masturbation, Megatron Moaning Like A Tramp, Oral Sex, Starscream Learns The Seven Erogenous Zones On A Warlord, Sticky, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron is a grounder, so Starscream knows better than to expect the same level of enthusiastic vocalisations out of him as he would have past seeker lovers. Until he overhears Megatron moaning in the wash-racks, and is forced to come to a terrible realisation.He's just not that good in bed.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 27
Kudos: 338





	An Alternate Sort Of Revenge

Starscream pressed his face deeper into the pillow on Megatron's berth to muffle his continuing moans. His claws cut deep into the padding of the berth, ripping the cover so clouds of white fluff emerged.

Behind him Megatron continued with his driving thrusts, his shield-sized fists gripping Starscream's hips to help haul him back onto his spike. Starscream's back arched into an unnatural angle and he turned his head out of the pillow to give his vents room to breath, his half-shuttered optics spinning in opposite directions when Megatron increased his speed to brutal, creating an orchestra of noise out of creaking springs, the berth frame against the bulkhead, and Starscream's crescendoing cries.

He overloaded on the end of Megatron's spike with a howl, claws dragging down and shredding the berth padding to ribbons. Megatron's pace stayed even and controlled throughout, his stoic face watching cooly as Starscream shivered and moaned in the aftermath beneath him.

"Finished?" Was the only thing he said, pace slowing to languid.

Starscream nodded with an affirming noise, optics heavy and frame spent. Megatron pulled out of him, and Starscream felt sufficiently wet and used from the ordeal, throbbing all the way to his core. Megatron released his hips and Starscream let himself fall limply to the side as Megatron already began stepping down off the berth.

Starscream watched him lazily, used to this routine. Megatron always showered after an interface, assumedly so he was clean. Starscream would never have put Megatron down as much of a 'clean freak', being who he was and where he had come from. Perhaps the indignity of working down in those mines for so many years without the luxury of wash-racks was what made him savour them now?

Starscream rolled out across the berth and watched Megatron's powerful frame cross the room, the residual tingles from his overload still buzzing through his frame. He usually dozed while he waited for his leader to return, but tonight, sleep was still far from his processor.

Feeling somewhat mischievous, he rolled over the berth and snuck across the room to the wash-rack door, concocting a plan to ambush Megatron for a second round. The door wasn't sealed (the one place he had never attempted to attack Megatron was in the showers, it was unsportsmanlike) so he sent forth the command to open it, watching it roll open silently on it's track to reveal the humid, steam filled room.

Megatron was stood with his back to Starscream, facing the tiled wall. The constant rush of solvent pinging across armour had muffled the sound of Starscream entering, and Megatron was oblivious to his company.

Starscream lingered in the doorway a moment, biting his lip as he watched tracks of solvent run down the large mech's powerful back, over huge shoulders, dripping off the edges of squared hips. He'd rather like to be pinned between that wet frame and those cool tiles.

He took a step, but froze when Megatron released a low, thick _moan_.

His processor stuttered to stop, because Megatron as supposedly too stoic, and prideful, and restrained to vocalise his enjoyment. Wasn't he? Starscream had chocked it down to him being a grounder, or a low caster. A difference in how pleasure was communicated by his programming.

He watched his commander straighten and turn his helm towards the shower head, his optics shuttered closed and a hand trailing over the vents of his chassis. Starscream blinked, struck dumb, as he saw Megatron's other arm moving back and forth as it pumped his spike.

Starscream stepped back, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Megatron self-serving, and seeming to enjoy it far more than he just had their interface-

With a sudden spark of mortified horror, Starscream glanced down at his own inner thighs, still marred and slick with lubricants. He reached down and brushed his fingers through the lingering mess, and studied the residue on the pads of his digits for any sign of silvery transfluid.

But his fingers were coated in translucent lubricants. No sign of transfluid. No evidence Megatron had overloaded during their interface _at all_.

But he hadn't _said_ he didn't finish?!

He _never_ said-

He never _moaned_ -

He never-

Oh Primus. Starscream's hand shot to his mouth to muffle a horrified gasp, just as Megatron hissed a curse and began rocking his hips into his own fist, a fast uneven pace, uncontrolled and hedonistic, nothing like how he was with Starscream.

Starscream stepped out of the wash-racks and sealed the door back up behind him, cutting off Megatron's loudest groan yet.

All this time, all _these years,_ he'd been making a fool of himself in bed with Megatron, oblivious to his partner's complete and utter apathy. Was this some sort of plot to humiliate him? Some sadistic game where Megatron would deign to fuck him just so he could revel privately in the fact that he was awful at it?!

And the old bastard couldn't even be bothered to _fake it!_

Starscream ground his denta together, hands clawing at his sides. He wasn't going to let him get away with it. No one made Starscream look the fool. No one. This required a revenge plot of the highest caliber. It wouldn't be enough just to stab the unfeeling hunk of metal in the spike.

No, he'd show Megatron. The old fool wasn't going to know what hit him.

Starscream was going to figure out how to give him the best sex of his life and turn him into a moaning, drooling mess, and then he'd be sorry!

* * *

"You two," Starscream pointed to his trine lounging on the sofa from the doorway of the Flight Rec. "I have need of you."

The moment they heard his voice Thundercracker and Skywarp instinctively tried to duck out of sight, looking around for escape routes. There were none. Starscream had already checked.

"What'd you want Screamer, we're off duty," Skywarp whined, settling back into the tatty sofa with Thundercracker, half his attention still on a security monitor he'd rigged to show a human broadcast instead of camera footage of the cargo hold.

"Have either of you been with a grounder?" He demanded, cutting straight to the chase.

It took a moment for his question to sink in, and when it did, Thundercracker frowned in strut deep disapproval and Skywarp pulled an expression of such disgusted horror Starscream thought for a moment he was going to purge.

 _"Ew!"_ Skywarp yelled, much louder than Starscream would have liked, _"No!_ Gross! _No_ , of course not. Yuck! That's disgusting, who would even-?!"

Starscream felt his neck grow hot, "I didn't ask your opinion on-!"

"What kind of loser has to resort to _grounders_ for facing," Skywarp scoffed, and elbowed Thundercracker till the other seeker nodded in agreement. "They're so ...square."

"You're useless," Starscream spat, turning to leave

"I mean, what are you even going to grab onto?" Skywarp called after him. "They don't have wings. And I bet they get exhaust fumes all over-"

"Shut _up_ , Skywarp!" Starscream bellowed from the door.

"And their fingers are too big to fit in-"

Starscream, mercifully, had left the room and shut the door before he could finish.

Fellow seekers weren't going to be much help in this, he was going to have to go to an expert.

* * *

Soundwave shut the door on him, Shockwave hung up the comm, and Hook had Bonecrusher evict him from the medbay. Starscream was starting to run out of options. Not only did he require a grounder who was willing to have an in-depth conversation about how to pleasure a labour-class frame-type, but they needed to know what they were talking about too.

And after Primus-knew how long he had been giving Megatron zero effort in the reciprocation department, he couldn't just go in there and half-aft it. It was would be worse than zero effort, because he'd actually be trying. And Megatron, bullheaded idiot that he was, would probably know. And for the sake of his feelings, might fake it. Or worse, try to coach him through it.

Starscream didn't like being told what to do by him during shift time. He certainly wasn't going to tolerate it in berth.

He needed someone who not only knew 'facing, but preferably, _impossibly_ , knew Megatron, and there was only one mech, one figure from Megatron's past who might be willing to talk about the now infamous warlord in such an open, disrespectful manner as to what he enjoyed in berth.

It took all cycle, but Starscream found him.

The Autobot Wrecker, Impactor, glared up at Starscream's refuge atop a warehouse from beneath the rim of his helmet, his harpoon weapon cocked and ready to fire.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Starscream smiled, keeping an optic on that weapon, and his tone slippery smooth, "You knew Megatron before the war, did you not?"

Impactor's jaw worked, "Unfortunately."

Starscream's chin lifted in hope, "Were you ...close?"

Impactor's lip curled and his optics darkened dangerously. And Starscream knew he'd hit the jackpot.

* * *

Armed with his knowledge, Starscream positioned himself elegantly on the end of Megatron's berth, leaning back on his hands with his legs crossed. He had scattered earth foliage across the covers (still shredded from yesterday) and brought in glowing amber orbs to light the room. Florescent lighting did little to help the mood, and knowing now how Megatron was such a sentimental sap, he was going to use every weakness the old mech had to his advantage.

He didn't care much for involving emotions and romance in these matters, but if it's what was going to turn Megatron into a lump of mush in his hands, then so be it.

The door swept open and Megatron lumbered through, looking tired and grumpy from the long day. Starscream set his optics to Smoulder, and let the setting speak for itself.

Megatron looked up, frown deepening at the dim lighting and the petals scattered across the berth. "What's this?"

"A surprise," Starscream smiled, leaning back on his hands so his cockpit rose and caught the glowing lights.

Megatron didn't looked impressed yet. He huffed, straightening up out of his slump to look down his nose at Starscream. "An apology for disappearing the other night perhaps?"

Starscream didn't even want to think about the other night. He hid his grimace. "Sure," he said flippantly, waving Megatron close.

Megatron looked reluctant. "I've had a long day," he said diplomatically.

Starscream grit his denta. He hadn't spent all cycle listening to that Autobot Wrecker make him feel like an idiot for not knowing how sensitive Megatron's vents and control panel were, and all his judgmental, disbelieving, 'how many times did you say you'd slept with him, again?' comments.

Starscream wasn't going to be made to feel guilty about putting his own pleasure above Megatron's by at _Autobot_. At least he was trying now.

"Just get over here," Starscream snapped, forgetting his seductive come-hither tone.

Megatron lumbered over with a sigh, "We should make this quick," he muttered, clearly thinking this was going to be another case of getting Starscream off and dealing with himself later.

Not today. Starscream thought with a glare, snagging Megatron by the shoulders when he was close enough and dragging him down.

He dove straight in for a kiss, and felt breath puff out of Megatron's nose in surprise. He swept his tongue across Megatron's bottom lip until his mouth opened with a purr, and the kiss became a slow, lingering thing, as liquid as the fuel pumping through their lines.

Megatron began to settle over him, relaxing, and Starscream easily rolled them so he was on the top. Megatron's back hit the berth when the kiss broke and he grunted in surprise, looking around at himself like he couldn't quite believe Starscream might be actually willing to do more than just lay back and make him do all the work.

Starscream dropped his mouth to the side of Megatron's head, tracing the tiny seams in the helmet. There weren't sensors here, but Megatron turned into the sensation regardless, his big hands lifting to rest against the backs of Starscream's wings. Fingers twitched when Starscream's lips brushed audials sensors, then gripped when he reached Megatron's strong jaw and tickled it with kisses.

He watched through hooded optics as Megatron's mouth fell open wordlessly, his optics flickering. Starscream let his hands wander up and down the expanse of his huge chest, dipping into seams to reach sensors that struggled to register sensation through thick battle armour. No wonder Megatron was so hard to get off, encased in this ugly armour as he was.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," he whispered into Megatron's audial, watching his leader's throat tubbing constrict as he swallowed thickly.

"Starscream," Megatron's voice rumbled, deep and throaty. There was a hiss of pressure releasing as Megatron's frame relaxed more, seams widening, giving Starscream better access.

He sat up, straddling Megatron, and let his fingers dip into the vents on his chassis, brush over the buttons and knobs on his control panel. Megatron's hands had fallen to his thighs, and were squeezing the generous metal rhythmically.

He leant down and flicked his tongue over the red button on Megatron's abdomen, and Megatron moaned.

Yes. One point to Starscream, he thought gleefully, pressing his tongue flat to the button and licking more firmly, enticing a louder moan before moving his lips down to mouth at Megatron's pelvic array.

Megatron's entire chassis was vibrating with the revs of his powerful engine, and sat securely in his lap, those vibrations felt heavenly when they travelled through Starscream's panel and teased his own array. He rolled his hips down with a pleased hum.

But he wasn't here for his pleasure.

Reluctantly, he climbed off of Megatron's lap. Megatron's thighs came apart to grant him access, knees lifting to create a warm cradle for Starscream to fall into. He lavished Megatron's inner thighs with attention, delighting in the way the huge strong limbs shook and twitched at just the lightest of his touches. The panels between them snapped back to reveal both spike housing and valve, and spoilt for choice, Starscream honestly didn't know which to go for first.

He stroked his fingers over the spike housing, and licked lightly at his valve. Megatron's breathing was thick and hot. Starscream could see waves of heat pouring off him. He flicked his tongue over Megatron's node and the warlord's thick spike emerged into his waiting palm with speed. Starscream stroked it with slow promise, pressing his mouth to Megatron's valve to use both lips and tongue to lick, suck, and kiss the delicate, wet mesh,

Megatron's hands fisted in the berth covers and his head hit the headboard with a thump, "Primus,"

Starscream hummed happily against his valve. Two points.

The taste of lubricant strong and tangy on his tongue, he decided to turn his attention elsewhere, lifting his mouth and opening it to catch Megatron's spike. Megatron's next moan was guttural, and shuddered the glass in Starscream's cockpit. His hips jumped up into the sensation and Starscream had to abort his gag reflect to keep his composure, swallowing down Megatron's length and bobbing his head, moving his thumb to Megatron's nod to stroke back and forth, back and forth. Megatron was twisting and writhing on the berth, moans escaping among his panting breaths. His optics were a pale, bright, pink, his face wrought with pleasure.

Time to go in for the kill. Starscream slipped two fingers into him and began to stroke back and forth, pressing deeper, brushing a cluster of nodes just deep enough, in perfect time with the flick of his tongue over Megatron's weeping tip.

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted, frame jolting. The broad spike in Starscream's mouth pulsed and painted his tongue in thick, hot streams of transfluid.

Starscream moaned and swallowed quickly, savouring the way Megatron's callipers were rhythmically clamping down on his fingers as he overloaded, greedily trying to draw him deeper.

He continued to tongue Megatron's spike as the larger mech came down from his high, wide hips jumping, breath hitching. A big shaking hand lifted from the berth and found the back of Starscream's head and stroked reverently.

Spike beginning to soften against his tongue, Starscream finally released Megatron from his mouth and sat up, letting his tongue slip out and wet his lips. Megatron was watching him hazily, brow creased, chest rising and falling and armour pinging with releasing heat.

"That was ...different," He croaked, slumped against the headboard, too weak to even sit up.

Starscream smirked proudly, and climbed back into his lap, his own panels slipping away. His spike emerged into his hand and he gave in a languid tug. "We're not finished yet."

Megatron quivered in anticipation. He spike twitched where it lay against his hip.

Starscream crawled over him to plant another kiss on those full, handsome lips, smirking when Megatron's shaking arms wrapped around his back, clinging to him like he never wanted to let him go.

Yes, this was a much better revenge plot than just stabbing him.

Though it was probably best that he didn't mention _where_ he had picked up his new skills.

" _Starscream_ ~" Megatron moaned again. 

But _that_ was certainly a noise he could get used to hearing more of. 


End file.
